Scotland Yard, The Government & A Child
by Vickie Roarque
Summary: So, uh this is my first story. It's a Mystrade, I don't particularly have a summary yet, but once I get further in the story, I will. Please rate, and let me know what you think : Thank you!


Five Years Earlier

Greg Lestrade has an extremely boring life. Yeah, he may be a copper and get to chase criminals on a good day to day basis, but other then that, he does nothing. After work he goes home, cracks open a beer and sits in front of the tv yelling at all the stupid police men on cop shows. This was his normal routine for months and months on end until one day a young man walked, no, sauntered, right onto one of the murder scenes and solved the crime.  
"Hey!" Greg yells over to the guy, "You're not allowed to be here. I could arrest you right here right now."  
The man froze, stood up from what he was doing and looked the police man dead in his eyes. The man was tall, skinny, had piercing green eyes, curly brown locks of hair and had this look of emptyness to him.  
"Oooh, arrested. I'm extremely frightened of a police man who can't even find something to do with his life  
because he's not able to find love," The man smirks and continues, "Oh. You can't find love because people think that you like women, when in reality you like men. Your parents didn't believe you when you told them and neither did any of your siblings. Now, what's this about arresting me?"  
"How..." Greg didn't even finish what he was saying. This angered him because what he said was true, but how could a complete and utter stranger know him so well?, "You have the right to remain silent sir, what you say can and will be used against you.", he slams his handcuffs on the man and walks towards the police car.  
"In case you're wondering, the name is Sherlock Holmes and my brother _will_ come get me."

* * *

Two Hours Later

Greg is sitting at his desk, eating a donut and drinking a coffee, when the phone rings.

"Hello, Scotland Yard, Inspector Lestrade speaking." He says in the most professional way he can.

"Hi Inspector Lestrade, just the man I wanted to talk to." says a very low posh voice on the other line, "I demand you release my brother. He does this kind of thing all the time."

"Demand? Who do you think you are? Demanding that I release him." Greg says angrily. Who does this man think he is? Demanding a police officer to release a prisoner? "I'm sorry sir, but who _is _your brother?"

"The one who deduced your life and sauntered onto the crime scene you were working on." He said it as if this happens all the time with him. "Sherlock Holmes is my little brother, and I need to take him out of the jail cell."

"What's your name sir?" Greg couldn't just release someone to a man he doesn't know the name of.

"Doesn't matter. I will be there in 5 minutes for my brother." and he hung up.

Greg walks over to the cell where the young man was being held and imagines what his brother would look like. After observing this young man, he notices the prominent cheekbones and long slender piano fingers. _"Damn, if he's this good looking, what about his brother?"_ Greg thinks to himself, then shakes his head in disbelief. He seriously wasn't thinking about whether this mans brother would be as good looking as him.

There's a knock. Opening this door changed his life forever. Behind this door is the love of his life, but he doesn't know this yet. "Hello?" He looks up to see a slim, well dressed man with short brown hair and piercing turquoise eyes. He was beautiful. "I'm here to pick up my brother."

"Oh, you're the man here for Sherlock Holmes. You should teach him manners."

The man looks at Greg with an amused look as though what he had just said was the funniest thing ever. "He has a problem with people, nothing personal, but he's a sociopath."

Sociopath... Well that explains a lot about the man in the cell. "What's your name sir?"

"Mycroft Holmes. Now. Release my brother and I will be off."

Greg nods and get the green eyed man from the cell telling him that he better not see him again and that if he does, he won't have as much luck as he did this time. The younger Holmes brother just smirks and tells him that he'll see him again, turns and walks off out of the police station. Mycroft just looks back at Greg with a apologetic look, turns away and starts scolding his brother.

_"I hope I get to see that man again. He was... Beautiful..."_ Greg thinks of the older Holmes brother all night, and until next time, he doesn't even know what the reason for his infatuation is.


End file.
